


What I like about you

by viictoriasong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, sherlollyweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viictoriasong/pseuds/viictoriasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock emails Molly to let her know what he appreciates about her, and she returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I like about you

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this cute little thing to contribute for the SherlollyAppreciationWeek on Tumblr (I'm not able to participate in the entire challenge, so I went straight to the last day and did something of why own liking ;).

**[From]:[S.Holmes@gmail.com](mailto:S.Holmes@gmail.com)**

**[To]:[MHooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk](mailto:MHooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk)**

**[Subject]: National appreciation week!**

_Hello! It’s National Appreciation Week! It’s the time of year to celebrate the people in our lives that truly make a difference. If you receive this email, it means someone is thinking of you – be sure to keep the love going by sending this message on to someone that_ you _appreciate_. _Putting a smile on someone else’s face never hurt anyone! :D_

Things I appreciate about you:

  1. Attentive
  2. Skilled and professional…
  3. …but also enjoys assisting me in breaking St. Bart’s protocol when needed
  4. Pleasant to look at
  5. In possession of an enjoyable pet
  6. Helpful
  7. Your flat is a great bolthole
  8. Loyal
  9. Makes excellent breakfast
  10. Overall a very likeable person



SH

P.S. Don’t tell anyone I send you this. Mary wouldn’t let me hear the end of it. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE.

 **Send 02/03/2015 16:09:48**  

* * *

 

**[From]:[MHooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk](mailto:MHooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk)**

**[To]:[S.Holmes@gmail.com](mailto:S.Holmes@gmail.com)**

**[Subject]: RE: National appreciation week!**

Dear Sherlock,

You really know how to make a woman blush. Thank you.

I remember our first meeting quite vividly… It had been a month since my father died and I was feeling rather under the weather. In you came with your special pass, demanding I clear some space for you in the lab. I was instantly fascinated. You have such a sharp mind and an amazing set of skills – I admire you for them (also, your bluntness; you can be a little _too_ uncensored, but you’ve also inspired me to say ‘Fuck all of you!’ more often).

You’ve often said being alone was a conscious choice. I’ve never quite believed that, for there is something in the way you are around most people that tells me it is rather out of protection. So, as I liked you and wanted to your friend, I decided to show so by being patient, caring and kind. You have returned this to me in your own way a number of times now and I greatly thank you for that.

I’m also happy to read you appreciate me helping around. You _should_ be thanking me on your knees for all the times I ignored Stamford and **illegally** provided you with body parts and autopsy reports! No more of it though – honestly Sherlock, I love you but I draw the line at smuggling severed hands out of the lab in my handbag just because you are too lazy to come pick them up!

Molly

P.S. Good to know you still have my address! Toby misses you – come over some time with those cat treats that he likes ;)

P.P.S. I’m totally not curious but who send you this email in the first place…? Greg? I’m aware he enjoys you hanging out with him a bit more now that he’s divorced.

**Send 02/03/2015 17:34:56**

* * *

 

**[From]:[S.Holmes@gmail.com](mailto:S.Holmes@gmail.com)**

**[To]:[MHooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk](mailto:MHooper@bartshealth.nhs.uk)**

**[Subject]: RE:RE: National appreciation week!**

Mycroft.

Painfully out of character, but that also made it a good laugh. I reckon our Mother bullied him into sending it. Even after 38 years of evidence to the contrary, she has high hopes that we can be the best of friends.

SH

P.S. Tell Toby I’ll be over with the treats in thirty minutes. Might also have something tasty for his owner.

**Send 02/03/2015 21:06:04**


End file.
